La Histérica que me vuelve loco, FMA Fanfic
by Aleksast
Summary: una graciosa historia entre ed y winry.


Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, este escrito no tiene fines de lucro, solo el entretener al lector.

"**La Histérica que me vuelve loco"**

**Protagonista: Edward Elric**

**Pairing: Ed / Win**

**Dedicada al foro FMAFAN **

**Autor: Aleksast, 2009**

Todo debe pasar por una buena razón, así pasa en la ciencia, pero… ¿Cuál es la causa que ella goce sadicamente el golpearme con una llave inglesa? Si yo he sido bastante prudente pero pase lo que pase, esa llave termina en mi cabeza para luego ser la excusa de una bolsa de hielo ahí.

_Recuerdo aquella vez que nos fuimos para Central, Alphonse estaba encantado de llevar a Winry a la capital, — como si estuviésemos tan lejos — recuerdo que dije — Central es una ciudad como todas, solo que mas grande, y con un activísimo sistema de vigilancia militar que atemoriza a los advenedizos — no es que per se odie Central, pero hay cosas de las que no quiero saber ni su existencia, perros, delincuentes, militares perezosos como cierto "general de brigada" que conozco, gente bastante sospechosa como el mismo Führer, y de pensar que todas esas cosas se aunan a el acoso de cierta chica de la clinica, ex novia del tipo de las flamas, Roy Mustang._

Y aquí estoy, llegando a Rizenbull con mi caballeresco acompañante de hojalata que más de una vez me ha puesto colérico, el y sus ansias de ver la casa de tía Pinako, ese especimen de humano que parece chimenea humeante del tamaño de un gnomo, sinceramente un caso raro de que tenga relación sanguinea con una bella chica de rubios cabellos, y no me refiero a la teniente, que tambien está bastante… grande para mí. Pero la menor no le envidia nada, además, desde lejos, esa tirana vestida de mecánica parecía una inofensiva flor, o una escultura de ésas extranjeras, más allá de la frontera amestrina, recuerdo que las flores me causan alergia desde que nos fuimos de casa, ¿será una reaccion alterna a alguna transmutacion? Y sin embargo, la casa y sus alrededores no resguardaban rastros de flores en un radio de casi un kilometro, que bien podría aseverar con caminar una considerable cantidad de pasos. Cada vez que mis piernas se movían, sentía escalofríos hasta en mis metalicas partes, pero en el cuerpo también me recorria una inexplicable adrenalida y aumento de presión. Cuando de repente caí ensangrentado de la nariz, Alphonse se puso como señora miedosa cuando ve un ratón, le aterraba la sangre, incluso la de los muertos, y fue lo ultimo que vi.

Volví a cobrar la conciencia y meti una buena bocanada de aire que me hizo falta, estaba recostado en una cama, sin la chaqueta ni la camisa ni el pantalón, solo la ropa interior, de inmediato me ruboricé al pensar sólo quien me había desvestido, me aterraba saber que no fuera mi hermano quien lo hiciere, no por que le tenga un afecto fuera de lo normal a Alphonse, si no que somos hermanos y a estas alturas del partido no le tengo mucha confianza a ella, cuando se abrió la puerta de un azote, y percibí un olor que hizo temblar absolutamente todos los huesos, incluso aquellos que no lo hacen ordinariamente.

— Hola Edward, has comenzado a mejorar, Al te trajo cargando, igual que aquella tarde lluviosa… — dijo la rubia

— Winry… ¿has experimentado con algún quimico en especial? Percibo que tu temperatura esta un poco alta al igual que tu pulso, me das miedo, me haces temblar, ¿Qué te has puesto? Me provoca… algo muy raro… — solo pude mencionar, estaba aterrado como conejillo a punto de ser devorado por su depredador, pero sentí que su mano no me estaba dando una bofetada, me arrojo al fondo de la cama, me tomó de los brazos para no dejarme escapatoria, me iba a matar, tan solo sentí el frio metal de un martillo, despues de estar 10 segundos sobre mi, teniendome pavoroso de lo que me iba a hacer, se despidió saliendo de mi cama diciendo — ya se ha acabado la cena, mañana comerás.

_No sé que significo esa sonrisa maquiavelica pero con un toque de… algo muy diferente,— ¡esta mujer me matará! —grité-_


End file.
